


Love Bubbling Up

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Black Butler References, Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Frankenstein's inferiority complex, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Nudity, Raizel knows what he wants darn it, Raizel's just too sweet, Sexy Fluff, Slow Burn, Uncut Raizel, Undressing, princess carry, skin on skin, virgins in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Inspired by Black Butler, Raizel asks Frankenstein to bathe him and sexiness ensues.  4th in a series; characters will seem OOC if you haven't read the rest.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Love Bubbling Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the sexiest things in life are not actual intercourse...

M-21 had highly recommended this anime, and Raizel was starting to see why. It was a story about a master and a very sexy butler who could pull off any feat imaginable. "Just like my Franken," Raizel thought loyally. He watched as Sebastian delicately removed Ciel's clothing and helped him into a steaming bath. Frankenstein walked by just then so Raizel called out to him. 

"Franken?"

Frankenstein melted immediately at the sound of Raizel's pet name for him but tried to hide it. "Yes, Master?"

"I would like to try a bath. Would you help me?"

"Please allow me to procure some bubble bath, Master. It will only take a moment, but supper will be ready soon"

"Thank you, Franken. "

Raizel returned to watching the adventures of the dashing butler and his imperious master. He was disturbed by the butler's demonic nature, and the fact that the butler planned to eat his little master, but the show had given him some good ideas all the same...

When everyone else had retired for bed, Raizel found Frankenstein engrossed in a book on particle physics. He took up a book of poetry and read in the nearest chair until it was quite late. 

"Franken, are you tired?" he asked finally. He walked behind Frankenstein and kissed him softly on the temple.

Frankenstein awoke from the argument he was mentally having with the "idiot physicist who dared to make such ridiculous predictions about neutrinos in this blasted book". He stretched. "My mind is tired," he admitted. "I need to give it a break."

Raizel looked at him fondly. "Franken, I would like my bath now."

Frankenstein smiled. "You have never had a real bath, have you Master? I believe you always use your powers to cleanse yourself."

"It will be my first bath," Raizel confirmed. "Are baths nice?"

"Very nice indeed. I am certain that Master will be pleased." He caressed his Master's hair lovingly.

They walked arm in arm toward the bathroom en suite with Raizel's bedroom. As they reached the door Raizel changed their clothing to something more old fashioned. To Frankenstein's surprise, he was now clad in the style he wore back in Lukedonia all those centuries ago, down to the white gloves on his hands. Raizel was dressed again as an elegant noble rather than a Ye Ran High Schooler. Well, if this was what his master wished, then so be it. He had been rather fond of this look after all.  


"I have been watching Black Butler," Raizel informed him. 

Frankenstein smirked. "I see. Everything makes sense now. Allow me to get into the spirit of things!" and he took the fingertip of his glove by the teeth and ripped it off. The gasp of appreciation from Raizel made his heart speed up and he repeated the motion for his other hand.

"You peacock!" Raizel said with an accusing voice, but his eyes smoldered and his breathing was a little ragged.

"If I could not please my Master in such a simple thing as this, what sort of butler would I be?" Frankenstein bowed, not in the least humbly. He turned on the hot water in the large, old-fashioned tub and poured in a violet gel before adding salts. Bubbles began forming rapidly all over the surface of the water, some of them floating into the air. Raizel watched them grow and pop, spellbound. "By the way, the bubble bath is lilac. I remembered how you enjoyed having your tea under the lilac when it was in bloom in Lukedonia."

"How thoughtful you are, Franken."

"Ahem," Frankenstein coughed. "Master will need to remove his clothing in order to bathe. I am not looking."

Raizel walked up to him, close to him. He looked up into those eyes that had never looked so much like the sea. "Undress me," he commanded, his voice husky.  


Frankenstein gulped. Blonde locks framed a very pink face and Raizel noticed that his hands shook slightly.

"Yes, Master."

Nervously, Frankenstein moved closer. They were standing so closely together now that Raizel could feel the heat of Frankenstein's body, smell the expensive shampoo Frankenstein imported from France. Frankenstein felt giddy with the steam from the bath and those liquid ruby eyes staring into his. Finally his hands moved to Raizel's top button and fumbled it open. Sighing from the bliss of being this close to his master, he directed his trembling hands to undo button after button, revealing the ivory skin centimeter by centimeter at the until he finally reached the bottom and the shirt gaped open.

It was too beautiful for words, Frankenstein thought. However would he cope? He turned his head and took Raizel by the hand and held it as he undid the cufflink. Raizel was seemed to be breathing a little hard, leaning into him. 

"May-may I have your other hand?" Frankenstein managed. Raizel gave it to him at once and let him undo the final cufflink. 

"May I remove your shirt, Master?" Frankenstein asked shyly.

"Of course, Franken." Raizel helped him get it off. A very pale but surprisingly sculpted abdomen was revealed. Frankenstein longed to plant kisses all up and down those muscles but he summoned every ounce of will power. His master deserved so much better than him, after all!

"No I don't," Raizel contradicted in Frankenstein's head. 

Frankenstein was embarrassed that his thoughts had been read at such a moment. "I am sorry, Master. Shall...shall we begin on the pants?"

"Yes Franken," Raizel felt dizzy as he saw the trembling fingers reach for his pants fly. Soon Frankenstein would not be able to ignore the evidence of his love, he thought. It was a little embarrassing but it was time his Bonded knew the truth about how badly he wanted him.

Frankenstein brought himself to undo the buttons at the top of Raizel's pants. Hurriedly he pulled down the zipper only to have his fingers alight on something...substantial. Their eyes met for a long moment.

"Go on, my Bonded," Raizel said into Frankenstein's mind. "I want this."

Frankenstein didn't know where to look or what to do. "Yes, Master," he murmured brokenly, and pulled the pants to Raizel's ankles. He immediately looked away. His master wore only underwear. Frankenstein had been able to see dark curls... "Would Master like to remove these himself?" he fixed the bathtub faucet with a stare.

"No, my Franken. I want you to remove them." 

When Frankenstein hesitated he said gently, "It is my wish, Franken." 

Frankenstein gingerly found the edges of his Master's briefs without looking and pulled suddenly. Something large and warm and silken and heavy bounced out and landed on his wrist.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to--" Frankenstein looked as if he could cry.

Raizel took his face into his hands and kissed him over and over. "Franken, dearest Franken, you are not just my butler. You never have been. I love you. I want this. I want you..."

Frankenstein fell into the kiss as if he would never come up again. He loved Raizel more than words could express and kisses from him were revelations from heaven. More than that though...could he handle more?

"Please finish removing my clothes, Franken," Raizel ordered gently. 

Frankenstein tried to obey without looking, but he was terrified of grabbing the wrong thing.

"I want you to look, my Bonded. " Raizel smiled and caressed Frankenstein's cheek. "You are the only one who has the right to look. Please do not reject that right." In Frankenstein's mind he said softly, "Please do not reject me!"

Frankenstein collapsed. "I...I want to look, Master. You are so very beautiful, I know that every part of you will be beautiful. But I do not look because I am unworthy."

Raizel took him into his arms. "Franken, you are the most worthy soul I have ever found. There is no one on this earth more worthy than you. Why would I give a piece of my life to save someone, a human at that, who was worthless? I would not and I did not. Why would I bind my soul eternally to someone I thought unworthy of me? I would not do that, Frankenstein. I want you to see yourself as I see you." 

He sent images into Frankestein's mind, images of an avenging angel with blonde curls and a purple aura, of a vilified hero who fought endless battles that were pitched against him but never stopped trying, of a patient teacher who loved his students as much as he loved knowledge, and of a beautiful man surrounded by sparkling roses that hid his nudity artfully...

Frankenstein's eyes had tears in them. Was he really all of this to Raizel? And had Raizel been watching a lot of Shojo anime lately?

"Yes," Raizel answered shyly. "But I am tired of picturing you with roses. I want to know what you look like!"

The ferocity of Frankenstein's kiss thrilled him to the very marrow of his bones. 

"Will you finish undressing me?" Raizel gasped.

"Yes, Master. I will. And I will look, if you want it."

"I do." Raizel affirmed. "I want it very much."

Frankenstein knelt beside his disheveled master and looked up into his eyes. Raizel nodded. Frankenstein took a deep breath and looked. And gasped. He took in the contours of Raizel's chest ("So beautiful..." he sighed), the swell of his buttocks, the soft curling hairs that grew around his erect--

"You're huge!" he blurted, then covered his mouth.

Raizel smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen. "You are pleased?" he asked shyly, his face a deep red. 

The bright pink Frankenstein could not convey his pleasure adequately. "I didn't realize you were uncut but I...I really like it. All of it. It's like a dream. You're a dream!" he stammered. 

"Please pull my clothes off. The water is getting cold." Raizel reminded him after an interval of long, messy kisses.

"Such perfect little ankles." Frankenstein dared to kiss each one after removing the clothing that had puddled there. Gently, he lifted each foot and pulled off the sock, giving each foot a passionate kiss before returning it to the ground. 

Unencumbered at last, Raizel electrified Frankenstein by embracing him tightly. At first Frankenstein did not know where to put his hands, but he eventually found a place for them on Raizel's back.

"May I undress you now? I want you to join me," He stared deep into Frankenstein's eyes, into his very soul. "You will be safe. I will not reject you," he said into their bond.  
"Y-yes." Frankenstein gestured to the first button. 

As Raizel liberated more and more of Frankenstein's broad, sculpted chest, he covered each inch in kisses. He had the cuffs undone in no time at all, kissing each of Frankenstein's hands. He slowed down as he came to the pants. Now he was nervous! 

Frankenstein was too. "Um, I'm not as big as you. I don't want you to be disappointed when you see it," he apologized with a blush.

Raizel looked up at him with all of his love in his eyes. "What matters is that it is yours. I...I want to see it, Franken."

They both took deep breaths. Raizel pulled down Frankenstein's boxer briefs quickly, then stroked the golden hair that had hidden inside. He stared in awe at the large erection in front of him, then kissed it gently, running his hands over Frankenstein's buttocks possessively.

"It really is perfect, Franken. You are magnificent! And I can feel that ego swelling from here, you peacock!" He kissed it one more time, enjoying its reaction and Frankenstein's hiss. He reluctantly pulled away. "Now I would like you to wash me."

For the millionth time that night, Frankenstein gulped. He helped Raizel into the tub, then climbed in beside him. They moved around, trying to get comfortable, Frankenstein still nervous about skin touching skin but gasping each time he made contact. The warm water soaked into their trembling bodies, relaxing them a little. Frankenstein closed his eyes and rested his head on Raizel's chest, giving him soft shy kisses and tentatively stroking his arms and chest. 

"Wash me please," Raizel repeated after a while. Frankenstein awkwardly groped until he found the sponge. Then he began bathing Raizel's back, arms, chest...  
"You may keep going, but you do not have to," Raizel murmured. 

Shyly, with a blushing face, Frankenstein gently ran the sponge over Raizel's feet and legs before getting up the courage to wash his soft butt cheeks and then dab quickly at Raizel's cock. It moved when he touched the sponge to it and Frankenstein suddenly realized he had the right to touch it, to make it quiver, to make it-- Embarrassed again, he handed the sponge to Raizel.

Raizel took his time bathing Frankenstein, savouring the motions that brought them closer together. He punctuated the strokes with kisses, thrilling to the emotions he felt through the bond. When it came time for him to clean Frankenstein's cock he was thorough but gentle, not trying to push Frankenstein out of his comfort zone completely, but drawing him closer towards the door. Frankenstein arched and moaned in his hands, such a magical experience for Raizel! His heart leapt when Frankenstein suddenly pulled himself firmly into Raizel's lap as if staking his claim there. Frankenstein tried not to notice Raizel's hardness as it poked into his legs. He was still not emotionally ready for that. But he thought that if Raizel wanted it, he would be ready soon. He blushed at the thought. Raizel wanted him. Him! He repeated that in his head over and over, trying to make it believable. If he could just believe that, then everything was possible!

Raizel couldn't stop smiling and gently caressing his shy lover, kissing his face and wrapping his body around him as much as he could. He had never felt such warmth, such joy. He felt as if he were basking in the light of a new sun. He reveled in the feeling of Frankenstein relaxing into him, losing some of his stiffness and reaching for Raizel with both arms. Raizel's breath hitched as Frankenstein brushed against his aching cock with his hand, then bravely, deliberately reached for it-- There was nothing that could ever ruin such a moment as this...

"Maybe there's one in here!" a voice called loudly, startling them both. "I don't see Boss's boss, but I don't think he'll mind."

"I'll mind very much!" thought Raizel, flustered. He used a little of his power to remedy the situation, or so he thought.

M-21 poked his head in and froze. "Oh--uh--I was just--uh...Um, boss, why are you and Raizel in the tub in your clothes? That's not how baths work. Is that a Lukedonian thing? Would you like me to teach you?"

Frankenstein glowed purple.

"Never mind! It wasn't that important anyway!"

M-21 tore out of the room as if he'd seen death itself. Probably because he had. 

Raizel removed their clothing and they settled into each other again. 

"I think we should make this a regular occurrence, sans children interrupting of course," Frankenstein kissed Raizel's ear until he shivered. 

"I heartily agree, my Bonded." 

"Are you ready for bed?" Frankenstein did not want to get out, but the water was cooling rapidly. 

"Yes, Franken. Would you help me out?"

"Of course, my Master. Allow me to dry you off." Frankenstein wrapped Raizel in a fluffy yellow towel and grabbed another for himself. 

"Franken," Raizel looked worried.

"My Master, whatever is wrong?" Frankenstein asked, rubbing the towel all over his master and trying not to notice how certain parts of him bounced.

Raizel stared at his fingers. "My skin has changed."

Frankenstein laughed and scooped him up into his arms and held him tight. "No need to worry, "he kissed Raizel's cheek. "That happens to everyone. It will go back to normal soon."

"That is a relief." Raizel burrowed into his chest. 

"I want you in my bed tonight, Master, if that's agreeable."

"Yes, Franken." 

"Um, to sleep, I mean."

"Yes, Franken.

"But soon..."he kissed Raizel hard. 

"Yes, soon." Raizel snuggled into him again.

Frankenstein, still holding Raizel, stepped into the hallway, only to run once more into M-21, who had finally found the bar of soap he had been seeking.

"I see you figured the bath thing out" he said, oblivious to everything but the fact they were in towels and not soaked clothes. "Well, Good night."

They both laughed until their towels drooped and they had to scramble, ungracefully for once in their lives, to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my husband of 13 years for proofreading despite not really being into M/M stories, bless him. (his reaction: "It's well written. It's funny...I mean, I guess people do things like that..." Do I laugh or cry?) 
> 
> By the way, I made a mistake. Raizel's Lukedonia shirt looks as though it would button from the back but I had already written it as unbuttoning from the front. Sorry!
> 
> Originally the Christmas/sex story was going to be next, but I have had an idea for one more story in between. Frankenstein kind of wanted another step before the big deal anyway. Forgive me for drawing out the suspense! I am having so much fun writing these two, with their deep love for each other so evident!


End file.
